


Hush.

by Alenacantfly



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek Forgives himself, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: Send me a "Hush" and I'll write a drabble about one character comforting the other (from fear or grief)
  “Stiles, look at me.” Derek had knelt down in front on Stiles, his hand was hovering above Stiles’. “I trust you, okay? And it is my decision to go through with this, so you have to trust me as well, okay? Can you trust me?”   Always. Stiles nodded weakly. Derek smiled encouragingly, taking Stiles’ hand and interlinking their fingers. “Good, tell me what to do.”





	

“I can’t do this, Derek. What if the spell goes wrong? What if I mess up?” _What if I hurt you?_

“Stiles, look at me.” Derek had knelt down in front on Stiles, his hand was hovering above Stiles’. “I trust you, okay? And it is my decision to go through with this, so you have to trust me as well, okay? Can you trust me?”

_Always._

Stiles nodded weakly. Derek smiled encouragingly, taking Stiles’ hand and interlinking their fingers. “Good, tell me what to do.”

He was sure that Derek could hear his heartbeat, could feel how sweaty his palms were. He took a deep breath and tried to focus. “We are essentially stealing the nemetons’ power. Well, no, not stealing, we are, kinda, erasing it? And because of Paige, you, uhm.” Stiles’s voice had gotten quieter, as he trailed of, his eyes fixed on Derek’s hand in his. 

The werewolf had inhaled sharply at the mention of Paige’s name, but he was still stroking Stiles’ thumb, wordlessly telling him to go on.

“I don’t know if that is going to hurt”, Stiles confessed. “But you will need something to anchor you. Your wolf’s anchor could do that. Do you, erm, do you want me to call Cora for you?”

“No need, I have my anchor right here.” 

Stiles’ eyes snapped up and he looked at Derek, his mind racing. Derek was calmly staring back into his eyes, a fond warmth in his gaze.

“You, you do?”

Derek squeezed his hand. “I do. So, let’s do this.”

.

Stiles could feel the moment the nemeton stopped fighting back, it was like a sigh swept through the forest and then it was quiet. The wind stopped howling. The sun filtered through the clouds. It was all very chliché, he thought.

Derek had dropped in front of the nemeton, but Stiles could see his chest heaving. 

“Derek?”, he called, receiving a groan as answer. 

He crossed the distance as fast as he could. The nemeton was no more, just an old tree in the middle of the forest. The spell had worked. But Derek was in pain. Stiles had _hurt_ him.

He got on his knees besides him, his hands searching Derek’s body for injuries, reassuring himself that Derek was whole and breathing. 

“Stiles”, he panted, sitting up. “You did it?”

“Yes, yes we did. We did it!” He couldn’t help but laugh, the stress and adrenaline catching up with him. Before he could really think about it, he had crushed Derek into a hug, holding him tightly.

“We are safe now. No more beacons.” Derek nodded and buried his face in Stiles’ neck, inhaling deeply.

When they let go, his eyes were glowing amber. “You, your eyes. They’re- woah.”

Derek smiled softly, his cheeks colouring. “Do you know what that means?”, he asked carefully, his hands still on Stiles’ waist.

Stiles nodded, his chest constricting. Derek had forgiven himself. His eyes were no longer blue, no longer a sign of having killed innocent people.

“I am so proud of you”, he whispered. “You deserve it.”

“You do too.” Stiles just brought his arms around Derek again, burying his face in his chest, hoping that one day he could believe that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
